Along with developments in image and sound processing techniques, pieces of content having high image quality and high sound quality have been produced. An audience requesting content having high image quality and high sound quality desires a realistic image and sound, and accordingly, research into stereoscopic imaging and stereophonic sound has been actively conducted.
However, recently, a speaker having a plurality of speaker units integrated in one enclosure, such as a miniaturized wireless speaker and sound bar, has been widely used, but with respect to this speaker, it is difficult to provide a wide sound stage intended in a stereo system since a distance between a left speaker and a right speaker is relatively short.
Therefore, when a speaker is miniaturized, an audience may not feel a sense of spaciousness or a three-dimensional (3D) effect.